Fabian's Breakdown
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: After Nina fell through the Senet board Fabian falls into depression mode. Will his friends get Nina back before he gets worse. Nina and Fabian are still dating, Season 2 based, Jabian kiss never happened


Fabian' Breakdown

The day Sibuna lost Nina was the same day Fabian had his breakdown. The mention of Nina's name shot him to tears. He walked to school in tears and sat in class. Miss Valentine called roll and said Nina's name and Fabian silently cried. He ran his hand through his hair. But through the whole class he didn't pay attention. He just thought about Nina and how she fell through the floor. Miss Valentine didn't notice. Amber looked at him and felt pain for her friend. After class, Fabian moved through the day in sadness. When he arrived in the lounge, Jerome came in and asked where Nina was. That was when Fabian cracked and got up and ran to the house. He ran in and walked to his and Eddie's room. He slammed the door and dropped his bag and fell on his bed. He covered his head with his pillow and cried out loud. He put all of his pain and stress. Then Senkhara showed up.

"Get up, boy. The chosen one may have failed me but you will not."

"Leave me alone! I feel bad enough as it is. You just think that this is a game. You enjoy getting people killed."

Senkhara made Fabian's mark burn. She said.

"How dare you talk to me in such a rude manner? You will get the mask or your life will be at stake."

Senkhara left and Fabian cried and put his face in his arms. He lay on his side and whimpered and closed his eyes. He wiped his tears and slept. Later in the day Amber and the others came to check on him. Alfie opened the door and He, Amber and Patricia walked in. Fabian's side of the room was a mess and there was glass on the floor. The 3 friends looked and saw a lump on Fabian's bed. It was covered up and it was shaking. Alfie and Patricia pushed Amber toward the lump. She poked it and the covers moved down. Fabian had messy hair and bloodshot eyes. Amber gasped.

"Go away. I don't want to get up." A sad Fabian said.

"Fabian you have to get up. We have to finish the game if we are ever going to get Nina back." said Amber.

Fabian gasped and went back down and cried out loud. Amber, Patricia and Alfie sighed and left. Fabian sniffed and heaved. He couldn't sleep. His computer chimed and saw that it was his friends Nat and Alex. He sat up and wiped his eyes and clicked Accept. They showed up on the screen and gasped.

"What's up guys?"

"Hey man, are you okay?" said Alex.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" said Nat.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"We wanted to know if it was okay to stop by for a few days."

"Um, I'll have to ask Trudy and call you back, how the tour?"

"It's fine. We just miss our friend."

"Thanks. I'll call you later."

Fabian hung up and lied back. He heaved and hiccupped. He ran his hands through his hair and saw a picture of Nina. He grabbed it and smiled. Nina was smiling and hugging him. He heaved and sighed. He got up and relaxed. He got down on his hands and knees and picked up the glass. He walked out his room and put it in the trash. But Fabian had a piece and was about to cut himself when Amber stopped him. The others came out.

"What's wrong?" said Mara.

"Fabian tried to cut himself with this glass." said Amber.

"Why would you do something like this to yourself? Don't you care about yourself?" said Amber.

"Of course I do. I just miss Nina." (**Mara is in Sibuna and got a rundown of everything**)

"We'll get her back."

"I know Mara."

"Are you ready study buddy?"

"Leave me alone."

Fabian walked in his room and grabbed his guitar and strummed.

_I'm no superman_

_I can take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah_

_I can read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything you wanna hear, but I'll be your hero_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy without his soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be a hero_

_Oh, I'll be a hero, yeah_

_I'll be a hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kinda miracle_

_That when it's meant to be, I'll become a hero, oh_

_So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you_

_Yeah I'll be a hero_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy without his soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be a hero_

_Yeah, yeah I'll be a hero, yeah_

_I'll be a hero_

_Hero_

Down in the tunnels, Nina sat up and rubbed her head. She saw that she was locked behind a tunnel door. She wished Fabian was with her. Back at the house, everyone was talking and laughing when Fabian came in and everyone looked at him and he just went to his seat and sat down and grabbed some food. "How do you feel?" said very concerned Amber.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry that I scared you guys by almost cutting myself."

"It's fine. We know how you feel and we want you to know that we're here for you and whatever you need, come to us." said Patricia.

"Thanks." Fabian got up and left. He grabbed his amulet and went down to the tunnels and stood in front of the senet board. Flashbacks of Nina falling and Fabian crying came back to him. His anger boiled and he just yelled. "THIS WHOLE MYSTERY IS CRAZY! MY LIFE IS THE WORST!" Fabian kicked the dust and picked up rocks and threw them at the Anubis statues. He knew though that he would have to come back down but right now he couldn't. He had a whole temper tantrum in the tunnels. He cried and screamed. Nina sat up and could hear him. Then he left. He went back to Anubis house and went past everyone who was watching a movie in the living room. He was reminded of Nina and started pushing stuff off his side of the room. In the living room, everyone grew alarmed when he heard smashing and Fabian yelling words like SON OF A- and I F-ING HATE MY LIFE AND THIS HOUSE! They got up and ran in and saw Fabian's side a mess and his hand bleeding. They called Trudy and she fixed his hand and ignored the whole room situation. (**They told Trudy about the whole Sibuna and tunnels.) **Fabian sat on his bed and cried. Everyone stepped away from the door and Patricia said.

"I can't take this anymore. We need to go down there and get Nina back. If we don't, Fabian won't survive."

"I agree. Being the newest member, we should go down."

"All who agree with Mara, say Sibuna" Everyone said Sibuna and went out and went to the library and went in the tunnels. Mara sat in the chair and directed everyone. No one fell through the danger squares and everyone made the right moves, thanks to Mara. Then they won the game. The figures moved away and disappeared.

"Okay. I think that's enough. We can surprise Fabian in the morning."

"Good idea Mara." said Amber. Then everyone went back and slept. Eddie looked over and felt bad. Fabian kept fidgeting and whimpering. He could see tears fall. In the morning, Amber woke Fabian up and all of Sibuna took him to the library. He saw that the figures were gone and they could get through. He saw a key and picked it up. It went to the door. He put it in and turned it and ran in. The others followed. Nina heard footsteps and saw the door open and gasped. Fabian picked her up and hugged her. She hugged back. He put his head on her shoulder and she put her's on his. Fabian held her.

"I missed you so much Nina."

"Yeah, he literally did."

"Patricia!"

"Well Mara someone had to say something."

But Nina saw something wrong with Fabian. He looked thin and he had a wrapped hand and there were cuts and bruises on his arms and he looked tired.

"What happened to you?"

"I grew depressed and I missed you so much." "Well, I'm going to have to nurse you back to youth."

"I'd like that."

Everyone left the tunnels and when Fabian smelled food, he grabbed as much as he would need and ate. Everyone didn't care and smiled. Nina ate and helped Fabian with changing his bandages. When they walked in his and Eddie's room, Nina was shocked. The whole side of Fabian's was a mess. Papers were everywhere and stuff was broken and things were thrown everywhere. Even a few of his things were on Eddie's side of the room. She turned and looked Fabian but he looked down at the floor.

"Did you really miss me to do all of this to your room?"

"Yes."

"It's fine. Can you get a broom and dustpan?"

"Yeah, sure"

Fabian left and Amber and the others came in.

"Oh My Anubis. What happened in here?" "Amber, guys, do you think that you could help me and Fabian with the room?"

Everyone nodded but heard a thud and a groan. They ran out and Fabian was on the floor and clutching his head then he passed out. Trudy called for an ambulance and they placed him on a gurney. Nina and Amber got in with him. While they were sterilizing him, Nina clutched his hand. When they got to the hospital, Nina and Amber had to wait in the waiting room. Amber comforted her crying friend.

"He's going to be fine. Don't cry."

"I can't lose him. I don't want to lose him like I lost my parents."

Amber hugged her friend and then the others came and sat down with her. Then the nurse came in.

"Uh, Fabian Rutter?"

The 7 friends stood up and held hands.

"Okay. He's fine but dehydrated but we're going to keep him here to keep watch and make sure that he's strong enough to get home. I'll lead you to his room."

The nurse left and everyone followed her. Then they went in and the nurse left out the door. Nina breathed down her tears and walked over and sat down. Fabian had IV's in his arms and water pipes and other things. The others said that they were going to be outside the door and left. Nina smiled and looked at her boyfriend. Nina grabbed his hand and he slowly opened his eyes. Nina smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Nina? Where am I?"

"You kinda passed out and you're in the hospital. Fabian, why did you cut yourself? What were you trying to prove from it?"

"I don't know. I thought that it was the only way. I missed you and I thought that you were dead and that you were gone forever."

"I'm not going anywhere and you aren't either. The nurse said that you have to stay here until you're strong. But I'll visit you after school."

"Promise? I don't want to be alone in the hospital."

"Yes. I promise."

Nina leaned in and kissed Fabian. He lifted his strong hand and they made out for a little bit. Then Nina stood up and went to leave through the door and waved. He waved back. Then the Anubis students left the hospital. Nina sighed and the car drove away. Back at the house, Trudy went to clean Fabian's room. Then Senkhara showed up.

"So the chosen one is back, you may have gotten through the game but you must find the mask."

Senkhara left and but Nina didn't care. Trudy came out and left. Nina saw a picture of her on Fabian's back. She remembered that day. She scared him and came out and jumped on his and treated him like a horse. She smiled and looked around. Then she went to her and Amber's room and slept. She turned to look at his bed and lied down and slept wiping her tears away. Flashbacks of her and Fabian connecting each other's hands and fingers and touching their noses and Nina smiling and the sweet kisses she got and the laughs. Eddie came in and saw she was asleep. He smiled and went in his bed and slept. In the morning, Amber was looking for her. She looked downstairs and asked anyone if they saw her. Eddie said.

"She's in my and Fabian's room. She's been crying at night and she slept on Fabian's bed."

Amber walked off and walked in the room and saw Nina on her stomach sleeping. She walked over and shook her friend awake. Nina woke up and smiled. Amber left and Nina looked at the bed she was on. She got up and showered and ate and left since it was Saturday and went to the hospital. She got Fabian's room number and visitor pass and knocked. She heard a come in and went in. She smiled and saw Fabian sitting up. She went over and hugged him.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better every day and how are you and why do you smell like my bed?"

"I may have slept on your bed."

"It's fine. Now the smells are mixed."

Fabian and Nina talked and then Nina bought him a little bear with chocolate.

"Yay, I always wanted a bear."

Nina leaned in and they kissed. Fabian ran his hands around Nina's waist and then she hugged him.

"I have to go. I only get 2 hours off school. I'll miss you."

"I miss you already."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Nina left and returned her pass and left. She was already in her clothes and went to class. Mrs. Andrews and the class looked at her.

"Ah, there you are Nina. You're late and have no pass. But do you have an explanation?"

"Oui. Je visitais Fabian à l'hôpital. M. Sweet me donne 2 heures les jours scolaires avant le fait d'arriver à l'école pour aller et visiter. (Yes. I was visiting Fabian in the hospital. Mr. Sweet gives me 2 hours on school days before arriving to school to go and visit.)

"Very good and your French is improving."

Nina smiled and sat next to Amber. When it came to partner work, Amber and Nina paired up and had to have a conversation in French.

"Donc est Fabian bien?" said Amber.

"Oui il s'améliore chaque jour. Il devient plus fort et je peux le voir" (Yes he's getting better every day. He's getting stronger and I can see it.)

"Bon parce que pendant qu'il est à l'hôpital, nous pouvons planifier une fête pour lui. Une petite arrière fête bienvenue. Rien de trop sophistiqué il serait juste vous, moi, Alfie, Patricia, Mara et Eddie et Jerome et Trudy. Que pensez-vous?" (Good because while he's in the hospital, we can plan a party for him. A small welcome back party. Nothing too fancy it would just be you, me, Alfie, Patricia, Mara, and Eddie and Jerome and Trudy. What do you think?)

"Je suppose que je veux dire s'il l'aime." (I guess I mean if he likes it.)

After class, everyone from Anubis house asked Nina if Fabian was okay. She told them that he was fine and that after school they could go see him. When they got back to Anubis house, Trudy came out and led them to the kitchen. Party stuff was already up and the shutters were closed.

"Hello lovelies, I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

The shutters opened ever so slightly. Amber couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"OPEN ALREADY!"

The shutters opened and everyone saw nothing. They turned to walk away when they heard a familiar voice.

"Going somewhere guys?"

They turned and out of the kitchen was Fabian. They ran forward and hugged him. Nina held on and cried silent tears. Fabian calmed her down and then they partied. Fabian had cake and then gifts came around. He thanked everyone and when they left he turned and Nina kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Nina's waist and she snaked her arms around his neck. He kissed with such a passion that Nina loved him even more. Then they separated and continued to party. The next day for the first time in Fabian's life, he slept safe and sound and fine and happy. Nina was happy too. Fabian ate regularly and had fun doing activities like helping find the mask and Joy got another study buddy that was Nina so that the girls could try and get to know each other. They became good friends but Fabian had to wear bandages over his scars. He looked at his arm and Nina went over and placed her hand over his scars. Fabian looked up to see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't ever harm yourself."

"I never plan to."

Fabian held Nina and she hugged him and they danced slowly to a fast song holding each other in their arms, ignoring the others. Fabian and Nina pressed foreheads and held each other. Fabian's green eyes met Nina's brown ones. He smiled and so did she. Fabian looked at his scars and frowned. He didn't need them to be happy. All he need was Nina. He held her close and then the party was over. Everyone had to go to bed. Nina kissed Fabian and he leaned her in and then put her down. She waved and left. He smiled and went to bed but kept his phone near him and held the bear Nina got him. Eddie looked up and saw that Fabian was calm and sleeping and breathing. Eddie remembered why he was doing this. Nina had asked him that when Fabian goes to sleep at night, Eddie had to check on him to make sure he was calm and that he was still breathing. Eddie promised since he was friends with Nina. Eddie saw that Fabian was fine. He went to sleep.

In the morning, Fabian got up and smiled. He got up and cleaned himself and went in the hallway and saw Nina coming down. He smiled and she came forward and said.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. You?"

"Fine. Let me check."

Fabian handed Nina his arm and she changed his bandages. Then they went to breakfast. Fabian smiled. So not ever has Fabian looked at his scars because they remind him of a terrible time.

**The End**


End file.
